paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puptastic Voyage!
Plot When Humdinger sneaks a nanobot into Ryder's body, the pups have to shrink down and go in after it. Transcript (A nanobot is seen through a microscope. The camera zooms out, revealing Humdinger looking at it) Humdinger: “Yes, perfect! When I put this bot inside Ryder, he'll never know what hit him!” (Grabs a pair of tweezers and picks up the nanobot) “You know what to do, little buddy!” (The nanobot flies off. Meanwhile, in the lookout, the PAW Patrol is hanging out. Rubble is reading an Apollo comic book, Marshall and Skye are playing Pup Pup Boogie, Rocky is taking a nap, Zuma is chewing on a rubber bone, and Ryder and Chase are playing checkers) Chase: “And, jump, jump, jump, jump. I win!” Ryder: “Wow. That's the third game in a row. You're really good at this.” Chase: “That's probably because I learned it from my favourite human!” (Ryder and Chase start laughing when the nanobot appears. It flies into Ryder's mouth, and he starts coughing) “Ryder, are you okay?” Ryder: (Swallows) “Yeah, I just got a fly or something caught in my throat. Probably nothing.” (Meanwhile, inside Ryder, the nanobot starts whirring. Later, the team is out in town) Goodway: “Oh, thank you, PAW Patrol. I really need to watch Chickaletta better.” Ryder: “Sounds like a good idea, but if something does happen again, just yelp for… OW!” Goodway: “Oh my! Is something wrong?” Ryder: “Nothing really, just a leg cramp. I'm fine.” Goodway: “Oh, good. Anyway, I have to get back to work.” Ryder: “Okay! See you later!” (The PAW Patrol leaves. Later still, back in the lookout, the pups are napping in a pile when a loud gurgle is heard. They all wake up) Chase: “What was that?” (The gurgling is heard again. The pups look over at Ryder, who's clutching his stomach) Ryder: “Sorry. I think that pizza I ate earlier isn't sitting well.” Marshall: (Whispers to the other pups) “First a leg cramp, and now a tummy ache. Do you think something's wrong with Ryder?” (Suddenly, Ryder starts hiccuping) Chase: “Maybe. Let's see what he thinks.” (The pups walk over) “Ryder, are you sure you're okay?” Ryder: “To be honest, no. I feel like I'm burning up.” Chase: “Really?” (Feels Ryder's forehead) “Seems fine to me.” Marshall: “Hold on. I'll go get my EMT stuff.” (Runs off. Five minutes later, he returns with everything) “Sorry I took so long, it was buried under a bunch of treats. Let's get down to business.” (Grabs a blood pressure cuff and puts it on Ryder's wrist) “Blood pressure looks a tiny bit high.” (Sticks a thermometer in Ryder's mouth) “Temperature looks normal, so maybe it just seems like you have a fever. Is it okay if I take some X-rays?” Ryder: “Whatever it takes to get to the bottom of this.” Marshall: “Okay. Just relax.” (Turns on an X-ray machine. The machine scans Ryder, then prints out the pictures) “Alright, let's have a look-see.” (Everyone looks at the X-rays) Rocky: (Points to a spot on one picture) “Marshall, I know I'm not the doctor here, but that looks out of place.” Marshall: “Hmm. I have to agree.” Ryder: “What is it?” Marshall: “Well, I can't be certain, but it looks like… a nanobot? How did that get in there?” Chase: “If I had to guess, I'd say that bug Ryder swallowed earlier wasn't a bug.” Marshall: “Whatever happened, this is definitely causing all the problems.” Ryder: “Okay, if there's really a nanobot inside of me, how are we going to get it out?” Rubble: “I don't know. Cut him open?” Chase: “No! We can't do that!” Rubble: “You don't have to snap. It was only a suggestion.” Zuma: “Maybe we could go after it?” Rocky: “You mean go inside him? How would we even fit?” Marshall: “Well, I did want to keep this a secret, but I have something that might help.” Skye: “What is it?” Marshall: “A shrink ray.” Pups: “WHAT?” Marshall: “Yeah. I got the idea from a dream I had, and I've been working on it for a while. Anyway, we can shrink ourselves down to the size of the nanobot and capture it from inside Ryder.” Rocky: “Okay, but how are we going to make it without getting killed? From what I understand, there's a lot of dangers inside a human.” Marshall: “We'll probably need some kind of submarine.” Zuma: “Like the Sea Patwoller?” Marshall: “Great idea! Let's go get it!” (Later, all the pups are struggling to push the Sea Patroller to the Lookout) Zuma: “Dude, why couldn't we have shwunk this thing befowe we bwoght it over?” Marshall: “Doesn't matter. Anyone have a plan?” Chase: “You mean you never had one?” Marshall: “Uhh…” Chase: “Whatever, I'm coming up with one right now. Here it is.” (Clears his throat) “We're going to get in the Sea Patroller and shrink ourselves. Then, Ryder will suck us up in one of your droppers, drop us into his mouth, and swallow us. From there, I'll drive, and we'll hunt down the nanobot.” (Turns to Ryder) “By the way, you might want to lie down for this. It could be a little bumpy otherwise. Also, maybe turn on your Pup-Pad so we can communicate.” Ryder: “Okay…” Skye: “Ryder, we know what we're doing.” Marshall: “Yeah, you're in good paws! Well, in a minute, our paws will be in you, but you know what I mean.” (Laughs) Ryder: “Okay. Let's do this.” (The pups board the Sea Patroller. When they're all in, Ryder activates the shrink ray. The Sea Patroller shrinks to almost microscopic size and falls into a vial of water. Ryder fills the dropper with the water and holds it over his mouth) Chase: “Hang onto your ears. We're going in!” (Ryder squeezes the dropper. The pups drop out and land in his mouth. Ryder gulps, and the pups are pushed into his esophagus) Ryder: (Sighs) “Glad that's over.” (Lies down on a couch and places a hand on his stomach) “Don't let me down.”